legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S1 P6/Transcript
(The heroes in the other universe are seen battling against a group of Pure Shadows that formed from a group of civilians) Alex: Craig, Omega, go and keep the civilians in check! We'll handle this! Craig: Right! Omega: We're on it! (Omega and Craig run off as Alex is seen stabbing a Pure through the head with a sword of psychic energy) Tom: Dammit! These things are everywhere! Alex: I don't remember dad saying they were this hard to fight! Pearl: You're telling me! Charlie: They're crazy hard! Zule: GAAH!! (A Pure Shadow is seen pouncing Zulu to the ground) Zulu: Get this thing offa me! Miles: Zulu! (Another Pure then pounces Miles) Miles: Dammit! My Spidey Sense didn't warn me! Tom: WE'RE BEING OVERRUN!! Kyle: CRAP!! (Most of the heroes are seen being overrun by the Pures) Charlie: WE'RE DEAD!! Alex: No, just keep fighting back! Ian: We're trying! Tom: They're too strong Alex! (Omega and Craig are seen running back to the group) Craig: Oh no! Omega: Dammit, come on Craig! Pearl: THEY'RE EVERYWHERE! Foxtrot: Any ideas anyone!? Miles: Alex?! Alex:.... (The group finds themselves surrounded. The Pures prepare to strike, when suddenly bolts of lighting rains down on the pures from the sky striking them all as they screech in pain) Pearl: Whoa! Alex: Tom? Tom: This isn't me. (The Pures soon fall dead from the lightning before dissolving away. The heroes all stand confused) Foxtrot: What the hell....? Tom: I swear it wasn't me doing that! Alex: Was it Denki? Izuku: Denki isn't here though. Alex: Then, who- (Suddenly a large amount of lighting strikes in front of the heroes. They stand and watch the lighting as it vanishes, and in its place, a man dressed in white and a strange hat appears) Defenders:..... Tom: The hell...? Alex: Who are you? ???: That is what I should be asking you. You are not from this realm. Alex: W-Wait you can tell? ???: I am Raiden. God of Thunder. And the protector of the Earthrealm. Uraraka: A god of thunder??? Tom: I feel a bit jealous now. Alex: Well uhhh, thanks for the help back there God of Thunder. Raiden: These Shadow creatures. I know not where they hail form, but they have become a plague on this realm. And now there is you. Izuku: Huh? Raiden: None of you are from this realm. Though you fight the shadows, I do not know who any of you are. There for, I must confirm weather you are all are friend or foe. Tom: Whoa whoa wait we mean no harm we swear! Raiden: That remains to be seen Alex: But we literally almost died fighting these things! And I certainly want to beef with a God. Pearl: Yeah, what he said! Raiden: I'm sorry, but with Earth under attack the way it is, I must be careful of outsiders. If you wish to earn my trust, then come with me. I will have you meet with my champion's and you'll tell us who you are and why you are here. Ian: What do you think Alex? Alex: Its a good idea not to piss off the god, so all right. We'll go with you. Raiden: Wise choice. Let us depart. (Raiden goes up to Alex, places a hand on his shoulder, raises his hand up in the air as lighting strikes it and suddenly all of the Defenders are struck by lighting, and they and Raiden teleport) Tom: Whoa! Alex: Did we just warp? With lightning? Izuku: That was crazy! Ian: Whoa! Where are we!? (The group are seen in front of a military base) Alex: A base? Pearl: Huh, I expected a palace or something. Craig: Same here. Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts